The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Scene 4
(Hippo, Katie, Ghost, Bloxx, Masta and Kaley arrive at Cam's hut). Ghost: Should we just go in? (Ghost steps forward and hits a trio wire, causing Cam to run out to them). Cam: What's the bloody meaning of this? Katie: We need to go Cam, Collin is going mad... Cam: You're telling me, he just went full Frolo in front of me... Hippo: Just? You mean...he's here? Cam: Oh fuck, good point, let's go. (Collin runs out with Relic and Drummer behind him as the group escapes). Collin: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! Hippo: LOL no fgt ----- (Vince is back on his platform). Vince: Collin has betrayed us! We have all been fooled! Sam: They should've voted for me! Crowd: Fuck off Sam (Sam will remember that) Vince: Anyways, as I was saying, I have a new suggestion for an elder. Come on up Grave. (Grave joins Vince on the platform) Now THIS guy is elder material. Grave: I wouldn't go that far. Vince: Nonsense. A little bird tells me that you're the second coming of Jesus. Grave: Jesus. (Grave sighs longingly). Crowd: (chanting) #Jesus4Elder2K14! #Jesus4Elder2K14! #Jesus4Elder2K14! Grave: (whispering) Oh my God, I actually became Jesus...my act paid off.... ----- (Hippo, Katie, Bloxx, Ghost, Masta, Kaley and Cam are skipping in synchronisation) Bloxx: We should add a song to this... Song: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Hippo: What the fuck was that? (Bloxx passes out and the group carries on travelling, dragging him behind them). ----- (Hippo, Katie, a sleeping Bloxx, Ghost, Masta, Kaley and Cam reach an old inn). Hippo: We should stay here for the night, Collin will never find us. Katie: Good thinking Hippo. Masta: I can use my crystal balls to find out if Collin knows about this place. Can you help me out here Kaley? Kaley: What the- Cam: Wait a second, I'm the magic one here... Ghost: Sorcery... Masta: I know Cam, I just wanted Kaley's hand in my pants, you can't blame a guy for trying. (Everyone but Kaley nods in agreement). Cam: Someone check the sign, I can use my magic to see if Collin really does know about this place, no testicle massages required. Kaley: Thank God... (Ghost taps the sign, knocking off the snow, and then faints in terror at the sight of it). Hippo: Is that what I think it is? (A large picture of Emily Kinney is shown to be on the sign). Kaley: You've got to be fucking kidding me. Masta: Out of all the inns in the world, we had to arrive at The Friendly Beth, didn't we? ----- (Collin is sitting in the Throne of Evil, with Relic at his feet wearing a Princess Leia golden bikini). Narrator Riley: Back in Collin's evil lair, shit is going down. Collin: Where on earth has that idiot Drummer got to? (On cue, Drummer enters, with a handcuffed Grave being dragged along by guards). Collin: So, Grave, I hear that you have the public all in a stir. Apparently, you think you're God. Grave: Jesus, actually. Mysterious voice: Well, I'd like some proof of that... (Axel steps out from the shadows). Song: King of the Jews Grave: Yay, I'm Jesus! Collin: Drummer take him away. (Drummer escorts Grave out of the lair). Axel: What about his followers? (Collin walks to a dark corner of the room, and pulls back a curtain, revealing a cage of screeching flying monkeys. He opens the door and allows them to be free). Collin: FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY! (He turns to Axel) Does that answer the question? ----- Next time Grave pines for Ghost, the Landlord and Landlady of The Friendly Beth are revealed, and Drummer may just discover what gets him erect.